Into Submission
by TiTivillus
Summary: Coda Fic 9x16 Blade Runners. There was no spell needed to break Dean Winchester's will. In fact, Magnus knew something else that would make him fold ten times faster. Read and Review please! :)


**Author:** TiTivillus

**Title:** Into Submission

**Summary:** Coda to 9x16 Blade Runners. It didn't take Magnus very long to find a chink in Dean's armor... In fact it was easier than expected. Scene takes place before Sam and Crowley use the spell to break into the invisible fortress :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the show. Just playing around ;)

**Info: **This story is un-beta'd. There will probably be mistakes, just to give you a fair warning!^^ _ 

* * *

So this Magnus dude, or Cuthbert, or whatever the guy's real name was, obviously knew some fine tricks. Dean had to give him that. Out of all the Men of Letters they had met so far, (which come to think of, weren't even that many) this one really took the cake. For a senior freaking citizen with abandonment issues and an invisible fortress, it certainly shouldn't be so easy to outsmart two grown hunters with a lifetime of experience. And yet, here Dean was, getting bound to a marble pillar, while his brother was god-knows-where doing god-knows-what with the king of hell.

If Dean wasn't already so used to this lifestyle, he would have laughed at the absurdity of it all. Instead he just glowered at the former Man of Letters, while Magnus tightened the shackles on Dean's arms.

"You better not be lying about Sam", Dean growled in a low tone, eyes sparkling with the promise of unleashed fury if anything- anything at all, had happened to his little brother. "I don't usually take lightly to some asshole fairy-dusting my family in the face."

Magnus chuckled and gave the chains a strong pull to test whether they were tight enough. Dean could already feel the blood leaving his arms from where the chains cut too tightly into his flesh, but he would be dead before he showed any signs of pain to this douchebag. "You know Dean," Magnus drawled as he lifted the First Blade and stroked his fingers carefully over the bone "I have the feeling your brother will join us again sooner than expected." His eyes left the ancient weapon to meet Dean's furious glare. "Question is, when will he notice that the guy looking just like me out in the hallway is actually another precious specimen from my collection?"

Dean pressed his lips together in anger and strained against the chains. It was obvious that the guy had taken precautions against unwelcome visitors, but that wasn't what Dean was concerned about. Sammy could handle any supernatural monster that guy sent after him on his worst day. But a shapeshifter? It would probably take Sam a while to figure that one out and by that time the bastard could have attacked him or worse...Dean swallowed.

"Not so eager for Sammy's return now, are you Dean?", Magnus teased and Dean wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile right off his face. "Don't you dare call him that, you son of a bitch!", the hunter shot back angrily. Hearing the endearment out of Magnus' mouth made him bristle with fury. Throughout years of ups and downs in their relationship, Dean had always been given that sole prerogative of calling his brother by his loathed nickname. It was a privilege that no one else got, something that Dean did to show affection and Sam allowed for the same reason. This guy had no right to misuse it for his jibes. "Touched a sore nerve, huh? Well that's no reason to use such vulgar language in my house Dean. Didn't your momma teach you any manners?"

That was it! Dean had had about enough of this clown. "Listen up douchebag, whatever you wanna do to me, how about you get it over with? The soliloquy is kinda wearing me down here.."

"Still with the language Dean," Magnus tutted disapprovingly and tightly clasped Dean's bearded chin with his fingers. Dean knew it would be useless to try and shake him off, so instead he fixated Magnus with the darkest glare he could muster, skin crawling from the unwanted touch. "What do you want with me?", he growled, slowly losing his patience with the spell master.

Magnus grinned and patted his cheek in a mockery of affection. "A little slow on the uptake, aren't you, Dean? I must say for the reputation that precedes you, I am a little disappointed...I want you for my collection, naturally. With the mark and the First Blade, you will be the most precious artefact I ever owned. I thought we had already established that earlier."

"Yeah, I got that part, but then what? What are you gonna do once you have me under your control? What's your endgame?"

Magnus hesitated for a second, just long enough for Dean to catch a dangerous glimmer in the man's eyes. "My endgame?", he asked with a frown and Dean couldn't really tell whether he was being played or not. Surely this guy must have had some sort of evil plan in mind or otherwise he wouldn't be trying to use Dean for his ploys.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you are just looking for some lobotomized sidekick, that does all the filthy work for you. There's gotta be more to it than that...You know what I think, Magnus? I think you are lonely. I think you've got your head stuck so far up your ass you don't even consciously realize how far off the reservation you have gone. I mean look at you-", Dean made a show of scrutinizing first Magnus and then the room they were staying in. "All this-", he gestured towards the expensive furniture and antiquities that decorated the saloon. "A fortress, a pet-shop and all the other fancy crap... You tell yourself you are a collector, a genius even, when in fact you are nothing but an old guy in a meat suit who hides from rest of the world. You are pathetic and I can guarantee you that no spell of yours is gonna make me think any different."

Magnus visibly fumed at the words. Dean watched as the man cheeks flushed in suppressed rage. "You know, what I think, Dean?", he snarled as his hand shot out to harshly grab Dean's right forearm, causing the Winchester to flinch in surprise and pain. "I think your darling Sammy, will stroll in here in a few minutes, blade tightly pressed to a shapeshifter's throat."

Dean swallowed and clenched his teeth as Magnus ripped open his flannel shirt and started rolling up the sleeve to expose his skin. "Realization will hit him the second he enters this room. He will lock eyes with you, too distracted by your presence to notice the imminent danger. Then he will call your name and it will be the last thing to ever leave his lips before I kill him."

"You don't fucking touch him, you son of a bitch!", Dean bristled, jerking against his restraints. Magus' face lit up at his reaction. He teasingly stroked a finger over the Mark of Cain on Dean's forearm and smiled smugly. "Don't want Sammy to get hurt, do you now? Wouldn't want for him to fall in the hands of a crazy lunatic like me, huh?" The words were obviously a ruse. Magnus had figured out Dean's weakness in record time and didn't waste any time to use it against him.

Taking the silence as a confirmation, Magnus chuckled darkly and nodded towards a respectable collection of antique swords and knives at the other side of the room. "I think Sammy would make an excellent guinea pig to try out some of my blades and daggers over there. What do you say?"

Dean locked his jaw and took a slow breath to keep his composure. He mentally begged for his brother to stay away from the fortress but it was too late. There were voices coming from the hallway. Barely noticeable footsteps against the carpeted floor.

Oh no...god, no. Dean's eyes flashed open, his heart racing in his chest.

He couldn't lose any time before Magnus got the chance verify his prediction and shoot Sam. Dean couldn't let that happen. His eyes filled with tears as he turned a pleading gaze towards the former Men of Letters. He wasn't above begging.

"You already have me, Magnus. Leave my brother alone. He has nothing to do with any of this."

The footsteps were coming closer and a smile spread across Magnus' lips. "Sorry my friend," he said calmly as he lowered the first blade and cocked Dean's pearl-handled gun. "I am afraid this is the only way to bring you to heel."

**END**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I didn't want to put this at the top, but this is my first story ever :) Reviews of any kind would totally make my day, so please go ahead ;)  
Also, English is not my first language, so I am really sorry for any occurring mistakes! 


End file.
